


I Want To Look At You

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, don't let the rating fool you there's no smut here, only soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava and Sara cuddling post sex





	I Want To Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for the beta ♥

Sara presses a kiss to Ava’s hip before slowly kissing her way up the rest of her body. When she reaches her face, Ava’s eyes are closed and she is still catching her breath, a lazy smile on her lips. Sara lifts a gentle hand to her cheek, not for the first time amazed at how beautiful she is, especially like this, after Sara’s spent a few hours wearing her out.

She leans down to kiss her, and Ava sighs softly as she happily accepts it, lazily wrapping her arms around Sara.

“I love you,” Sara says after, resting her head on Ava’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Ava responds, kissing the top of her head.

Sara smiles into Ava’s skin — she’s never going to stop being amazed at how lucky she is to have Ava in her life. Sara is content to just lie there, but Ava hesitating underneath her makes her lift her head.

“What?” she asks, staring into conflicted eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Ava says, shaking her head slightly.

“Tell me.” Sara draws her brows together, worrying that something is wrong.

“If I tell you you’ll move,” Ava says, scrunching up her face.

Sara giggles, lowering her lips to Ava’s ear. “Please tell me? Or do I have to make you?” She adds the last part with a smirk, placing a kiss right below her ear.

“God, no,” Ava groans, sliding her fingers through Sara’s hair, “I am  _ not _ ready to go again.” Sara chuckles and lifts herself back up, looking expectantly at her lover. “It’s just,” Ava starts, eyes looking up at the roof, “you left me a little dehydrated.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Sara says with a half-smirk, letting her head fall down to Ava’s chest. “Wait here.” She presses a kiss to Ava’s collarbone, before rolling off of her, jumping up from their bed.

The journey to the kitchen is quick enough. Sara simply grabs two water bottles from the fridge, too eager to get back to Ava to do anything more. 

When she does get back to the bedroom, Ava has a shirt pulled halfway over her head.

“Aveees,” Sara complains, throwing the bottles on the bed as she walks towards her.

“What?” Ava asks, turning around to face her, her arms frozen in place.

Sara simply closes the distance between them and easily grabs the shirt, pulling it completely off of her again. 

Ava rolls her eyes fondly as she cups Sara’s face with her hands. “I told you I’m not up for anything more,” she says, pulling Sara into a chaste kiss.

“I know—” Sara runs a hand lightly down Ava’s bare side, letting her eyes move lower down Ava’s body— “but I want to look at you.”

“Oh.” Ava’s cheeks color beyond the slight flush still present from their previous activities, and Sara will never get tired of that, even though she doesn’t understand how it’s still so easy to make her girlfriend blush.

Sara smiles at her, leaning in for one last kiss before she pulls away completely. “Let’s watch a movie,” she says, quickly moving to get the remote.

When she turns back around, Ava’s sat back down on the bed, grabbing one of the bottles Sara discarded before leaning back against the headboard. She unscrews the cork and throws her head back, gulping down the bottle’s contents. Sara watches, transfixed by the action. A tiny bit spills out from the corner of Ava’s mouth, and Sara’s eyes follow it down Ava’s jaw, over her collarbone, then one of her breasts, until it disappears lower. When she moves her eyes back up, the bottle has been lowered and Ava is staring at her, her lower lip drawn in between her teeth.

“Are we going to watch a movie or are you going to watch me?” she asks, clearing her throat as her cheeks grow redder.

“I can do both,” Sara says smugly, finally figuring out how to move her legs again, closing the distance between herself and the bed.

Ava rolls her eyes as Sara straddles her lap, pulling her into a kiss. When she pulls back, she kisses her way down Ava’s jaw, following the path the spilled water had taken.

“Sara,” Ava groans, burying a hand in Sara’s hair, as Sara reaches her breast.

“Sorry,” Sara says, completely unapologetic, nuzzling her nose against Ava’s skin.

“Just put on the movie,” Ava says with a light chuckle, releasing her hold on Sara’s head so Sara can pull back.

Sara sighs, moving away from Ava to locate her own water bottle and finally find a movie. She doesn’t pay attention to which movie she puts on, too focused on cuddling Ava to care what they’re watching. When one is finally playing, she throws the remote to the edge of the bed, then lays herself down so her head is resting on Ava’s lap.

“See? Perfect view,” she tells Ava, turning her head slightly so Ava’s breasts are right in the middle of her vision.

Ava sighs, the action pushing out her breasts as she draws in a breath. She brings one hand to Sara’s hair, lightly scratching her skull through it, and rests the other on Sara’s stomach, right underneath her breasts. 

Sara closes her eyes, completely content in Ava’s arms. When she opens them again, Ava is looking down at her, adoration written all over her features. She leans down when she notices Sara staring at her again, kissing her languidly. Sara smiles into it, lifting a hand to Ava’s hair so she can run her fingers through it. Ava breaks the kiss only to quickly press their lips together again before pulling back up. 

Sara lets her hand fall to Ava’s shoulder at the action, then lightly traces it down Ava’s torso, stopping when she reaches one of her breasts. She delicately moves just the pads of her fingers over it, amazed at how soft it is. She then slowly lifts her head until it’s high enough to press gentle kisses where her fingers had been. She means nothing sexual by the actions, she just can’t not be drawn in by how perfect they are.

“Sorry,” she sighs, looking at Ava looking at her. She playfully bites the underside of the breast, then lowers her head back down to Ava’s thigh. She can see Ava releasing a breath as her chest deflates.

Ava’s hand in her hair picks back up with scratching her skull as Ava slowly blinks, as if pulling herself out of a trance watching Sara had put her in. Sara smiles up at her, unabashedly joyful, lacing her fingers with the hand still resting on her stomach.

After that she tries to pay attention to the movie, but her eyes keep being drawn to the angelic form above her. Sara feels like the luckiest woman in the world for even being allowed to as much as look at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
